


Spie in missione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Missing Scene, Paris (City)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bianchi e Takeshi, insieme a Parigi per una missione.Bingo: 400 + “Le regole sono cambiate” + Pan di zenzeroPrompt: 1# Takeshi/Bianchi: due spie a Parigi (a tua scelta se FutureFic o AU)Future!FicScritto sentendo: Phillip Phillips - Home; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE.
Relationships: Bianchi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Futuro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130966





	Spie in missione

Spie in missione

Takeshi camminava dietro Bianchi lungo la “Rue de la colombe”. Teneva la custodia di un violoncello sulle spalle, stringendo la cinghia che gli fasciava il petto. L’altra mano l’aveva in tasca e si guardava intorno sorridendo.

Bianchi superò i sedili di un locale all’aperto, teneva il cellulare all’orecchio.

“Certo signore, non si preoccupi” disse. Aveva in una mano la custodia di un violino. “Ci occuperemo anche di questo”. Indossava un vestito verde e aveva una collana a fascia d’oro decorata con uno smeraldo.

Takeshi osservava i muri dipinti di un bianco sfolgorante, decorati da battiscopa in legno in blu elettrico.

Bianchi si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli tinti di rosa.

“Le regole sono cambiate. Questa volta dobbiamo trovare un modo per lasciare il posto da soli” disse.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e rise. “Non preoccuparti. Ho già un paio di idee”.

Bianchi inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Basta che non si tratta di ‘tuoi amici’” disse con tono geloso.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

< Adoro quando vado in missione come spia per il mio piccolo Cielo. Il Decimo vedrà cosa sono in grado di fare! In fondo io non sono un banale Capitano dei Varia, io sono il Pacificatore > pensò. “Non preoccuparti. Sono amici di mio padre!” trillò.

Bianchi si massaggiò la fronte.

“Ci sarà mai un posto dove tuo padre non ha amici?” domandò.

< Non che lui sia diverso. Ha amici ovunque. Mi chiedo quando abbia avuto il tempo di conoscere tutta questa gente considerando che ufficialmente non ha mai lasciato il Giappone prima di conoscermi > pensò.

Si erano fermati davanti a un’edicola in legno rosso e vetro. Sul palazzo sopra di loro c’era una statua di Napoleone con in mano una bandiera francese.

“Beh, siamo a Parigi. Questa si potrebbe definire la patria dei Vongola tanto quanto il paese in Italia dove si trova Villa Vongola” rispose Takeshi.

Bianchi lo raggiunse, piegandosi in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.

“Allora, questa volta chi è il contatto?” domandò.

“Quello per andarcene è un amico di mio padre che ha una panetteria. Fa dei dolci buonissimi. Sotto Natale come adesso, poi, ci sono dei biscotti di pan di zenzero…”. Iniziò a enumerare Takeshi.

Bianchi gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto e facendo lo schiocco.

“Intendevo quello da cui dobbiamo ottenere le informazioni” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio.

“Uno ‘zio’ acquisito di Chrome: Volpe mascherata” le rispose Takeshi.

< Mi chiedo se questo sia il posto giusto dove dirgli che aspetto… Forse si preoccuperebbe, anche se sono ancora ai primi mesi > rifletté Bianchi.


End file.
